The European Patent Application EP 1 646 118 A2 describes such a housing assembly having at least two junction boxes, a base part and a lid. The junction boxes each have a square housing, a terminal strip having at least one connecting terminal being configured in the housings for electrically connecting an electrical cable or a line, and the housing having at least one opening for electrical cables or lines. The individual junction boxes are superposed in a 0°, 90°, 180° or 270° mutually angularly offset configuration. The terminal strips are designed as plug connectors having a connector part and a socket part. The plug connectors are fastenable into a junction box in four 90° mutually angularly offset positions. The plug connectors of two superposed junction boxes are interconnectable in such a way that the connector part of the one plug connector is insertable into the socket part of the other plug connector.
The side walls of the socket part, respectively of the junction boxes are equal in height, and the lid is fastened to one of the junction boxes by screws. To open the housing assembly, the screws must first be removed before the lid can be lifted off, so that it is very cumbersome to service the housing assembly. It is also difficult for a user to access the interior of the housing assembly, so that it is problematical to attend to the connection elements inside of the housing assembly.